Filho?
by Kawanne Carrera
Summary: Tony Stark já havia pensado em ser muita coisa, mas um pai?


_**Boa leitura**_

 _ **Tony narrando. :3**_

 _ **Eu usei umas teorias que estão na boca do povo, outras eu fiz para juntar. Kkkkk**_

 _ **Personagens da Marvel, mas enredo meu. Plagie e você vai receber a visita de Thanos. u.u**_

 _ **Capitão mandou dizer que você pode precisar ter assistido Guerra Civil, Guerra Infinita e Homem-Aranha: De Volta Ao Lar para entender as referências. Hehe**_

 _ **Tem alguns spoilers de Guerra Infinita, se não assistiu e é fã salve para ler depois. Haha**_

 _ **Capa feita com imagem pega na internet**_.

Correr às vezes é uma droga, mas é disso que eu preciso, correr um pouco e me concentrar.

Apesar de conseguirmos derrotar Thanos e tudo o mais, ainda podia sentir a dor como se estivesse a sentindo agora mesmo. Peter me dizendo que não queria morrer e se desfazendo ali, à minha frente, eu sentia que parte de mim estava indo embora junto, e de repente o garoto não estava mais ali, apenas pó.

Eu só queria trazê-lo de volta, queria o garoto de volta ali mesmo que isso quisesse dizer que estaria fazendo 200 perguntas por minuto. Meu orgulho não me deixava dizer para ninguém, mas Peter era como se fosse meu filho, mesmo de uma maneira torta, eu o amava, mesmo não sendo seu pai biológico, droga! Me senti um nada quando percebi que eu não disse nada para ele, nenhum conforto, eu não tinha reação alguma quando via ele desaparecer.

A culpa me assolou também, eu deveria o ter deixado cuidando da sua vizinhança, deveria o ter deixado em paz. Não deveria tê-lo levado para minha briga com o Capitão e deixar que ele quisesse fazer parte de algo grande, não deveria ter lhe dado roupas que cada vez mais o incentivava a se tornar um Vingador. Quando ele conseguiu impedir que roubassem as coisas que estavam indo para o norte do estado, para a nova base Vingadores, eu senti muito orgulho dele. Que se dane! Peter tinha muito potencial, eu deveria sim o deixar preparado para o momento certo.

Mas eu sabia que Thanos era diferente, eu tentei o mandar de volta para casa no dia da luta mas mesmo assim ele ficou, e foi de grande ajuda para salvar o Doutor Estranho do Lula Molusco, se saiu um ótimo Vingador mesmo sendo tão jovem.

Depois de toda a batalha, quando conseguimos recuperar todos que estavam nas joias do infinito, foi um alívio ver ele, o abracei com toda a força que eu tive, queria sentir ele ali, ter a certeza de que ele estava realmente de volta.

Chegando à torre dos Vingadores eu vi Peter ali, sentado na soleira da porta com a cabeça encostada na coluna.

\- Poderia ter dito para Jarvis abrir a porta. – Falei, sentando-me ao seu lado.

\- Eu sei, mas eu queria ficar aqui mesmo. – Ele falou, dando de ombros.

\- Como você está?

\- Da melhor maneira possível, é que eu ouvi uma história e queria saber se é verdade. Você entrou com um pedido de adoção, senhor Stark?

\- Talvez. – Falei simplesmente, não sabendo ao certo se ele aprovava a ideia.

\- O senhor não precisa fazer isso por pena, perder a tia May foi... um baque muito doloroso, mas o orfanato não deve ser tão ruim. – Ele falou, se levantando e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

\- Garoto. – Chamei sua atenção. – Eu definitivamente não estou fazendo isso por pena. – respondi, me aproximando dele. – Por muito tempo eu me perguntei se era certo fazer de você um Vingador, mas você mostrou força, coragem, responsabilidade e piadas boas, não tanto quanto as minhas, mas boas. – falei, e nós rimos. – Eu nunca tinha enxergado em mim um pai, eu amei muito o meu, mas eu não sentia a necessidade de ser um. No dia que os filhos de Thanos invadiram o planeta eu sonhei que tinha uma filha, sabe? Eu quis ter uma filha de verdade. Mas mais tarde, quando Thanos conseguiu reunir as joias e vi você sumindo eu percebi tarde demais que eu já tinha um filho, Peter, você. Eu enxergo em você muito de mim, persistência, teimosia, um pouco de irresponsabilidade às vezes...

\- Hey! – Ele falou, em protesto.

\- Mas sei também que faz isso por um bem maior, que mesmo exagerando às vezes você só quer o bem de todos. Lembra-se daquele dia do barco?

\- Nem me lembre. – Ele gemeu, fazendo uma careta.

\- Você disse que se eu me importasse eu estaria lá, e eu estava, não? Eu me importo muito com você, garoto, nunca duvide disso. Por vezes posso ser pior do que você. – falei, rolando os olhos. – Mas sempre estarei aqui por você, e espero que não se importe de eu querer adotá-lo.

\- Está brincando? – perguntou, incrédulo. – Quem recusaria isso?

\- Alguém com nem que seja um mínimo de bom senso. – Wanda falou, sentada no telhado.

\- Há quanto tempo está aí? – perguntei, irritado.

\- Há um bom tempo. – Ela falou, dando de ombros.

\- Será que nós poderíamos ter mais privacidade? – perguntei, qual é? Não se pode mais conversar privadamente?

\- Claro. – Ela respondeu, ainda sentada no mesmo lugar.

\- Então... – Peter e eu a encaramos com a sobrancelha arqueada.

– Oh, sim. Eu esqueci, tchau.

Revirei os olhos, voltando minha atenção para Peter.

\- O que me diz, garoto?

\- Quando vou me mudar para cá? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo.

\- Assim que liberarem, o que acredito que não deva demorar muito.

\- Eu vou ser um Vingador?

\- Bem, acho que sim. – respondi.

\- Isso! – Ele comemorou.

\- Vamos, garoto. Vou te mostrar uns truques de Tony Stark. – falei, o chamando para dentro de casa.

\- Eu tenho que continuar a chamar você de senhor Stark ou devo chamar de Tony como os outros? Eu posso chamar você de pai? Eu sei que pode ser cedo mas seria muito maneiro! Você pode me levar para a escola com o capô do carro abaixado e me chamar de filho na frente de todo mundo? A galera ia pirar! Nós vamos sair para missões juntos como a família em Os Incríveis? Nós vamos usar roupas combinando? Eu acho que ficaria muito bom. Seremos uma dupla como Batman e Robin? Você vai me ensinar aquelas coisas legais que você sabe fazer? Nós vamos fazer aqueles comunicados que passam em vários canais? Nós vamos revelar que eu sou o Homem-Aranha? Vamos ter um dia só nosso? Essa parte deveria existir com certeza. Vou conhecer as indústrias Stark? Eu quero muito ir...

 _ **Olá, pessoal.**_

 _ **Espero que tenham gostado. :3**_

 _ **Eu disse que não ia mais me aventurar nos outros universos, mas MCU é vida! E eu tinha que escrever depois de ver GI (IW).**_

 _ **Qualquer dúvida podem perguntar. :)**_

 _ **Estava pensando em fazer um bônus no dia dos pais, o que acham? Haha**_

 _ **Bjs ***_


End file.
